


Leather Memories

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Good Quynh | Noriko, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quynh goes through Andromache's wardrobe and finds a not entirely new favorite.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Leather Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viharistenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viharistenno/gifts).



> Written in reference to [chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795770/chapters/65851918) of [In Your Stead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795770/chapters/65369455), where Quynh looks at a leather jacket online, & bc Viharistenno just reminded me of it again in a comment! 
> 
> I thiiink I hadn't referenced the jacket in this [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067) another time so far, if any readers know otherwise do let me know... ugh, this is what always happens to my series, my memory's too bad to know what I wrote into them already, and then I end up either writing things twice or forgetting about plot points entirely... oh wellll, at least part 1 shall forever be a complete longfic, I did accomplish that at the very least xDxD
> 
> This fic was also motivated by wanting to push the series to 50k, which it now isss! Yay, achievement accomplished :D All together, it's the longest story I've ever written!
> 
> I'd set the story some time 2018 in the series 'verse :)

In search of her favourite black dress, Quỳnh slams the door to her wardrobe in frustration. Has she not last worn it in England? Where else could it be, if not the flat?  
“Andromache?” she calls in the direction of the living room, “Have you seen my black dress? The one with the slit down the side,” she adds.

“No idea, sorry,” Andy calls back. “Check my wardrobe, maybe I put it there by accident!”

Quỳnh rolls her eyes. That sounds like Andromache, putting her dress away with her own things even though she can’t possibly mistake it for a piece of her own wardrobe. What do they even have the luxury of two separate cabinets for if it is all going to get mixed together in the end?

Opening the hardwood door to Andromache’s wardrobe, she shifts through the suits and dresses on the clothes hangers, also finding a shawl that is definitely hers and a hoodie that, while originally belonging to Andromache, she knows to be very comfortable, and-

What is this?

A dark leather jacket, cut to sit tightly around its owner’s shoulders…

“I know this-” Quỳnh murmurs, discarding the other clothes on a nearby chair and sliding the jacket from its hanger.

Louder, she adds: “Andromache? Can you come here for a moment?

When Andy comes in and sees her holding the leather jacket, she blushes a little.

“I suppose I don’t have to ask whether I remember this right?” Quỳnh asks her with a soft smile.

“Yes, it’s the one you’ve seen that day,” Andy tells her. “I ordered it that day, when I saw what you had been looking at... it didn't seem like your style, so I figured it was meant for me...” she steps closer, sliding her hand over the smooth leather, to where Quỳnh is holding it.

“It was! Meant for you, I mean… How have I never seen you wear it until now?”

“You still technically haven’t seen me wear it,” Andy adds, and Quỳnh rolls her eyes, but then she smirks.

“Which is a crime! Put it on!”

She helps Andromache slip on the tight leather, whistles in appreciation at the sight and walks around her, adjusting it and the shirt below.

“So, why haven't I seen it?” Quỳnh asks while she tucks in Andy's shirt under the back of her trousers, and Andy is glad she doesn't have to look at her just then, it makes it easier to speak, makes her less overwhelmed.

“I couldn't make myself actually wear it out,” she tells her, looking out of the window and trying to focus on the bustling streets of the city. “I slipped it on in front of the mirror to see how it looked, and all I could think of was that you had picked it out for me, that it would be a waste to wear it without you there to see it, to help me style it, like- like you do now-“ she chokes up at the end, and Quỳnh freezes, still bending down behind her, hand on Andromache's back.

“I couldn’t throw it out either, so I just put it into my wardrobe and never looked at it again… I had forgotten about it entirely by now,” Andy adds, taking a deep breath to hold back her tears that always threaten to come when she thinks about her time without Quỳnh.

“You missed me very much.” It's a statement, not a question.

Andy chokes on a sob, ‘ _of course I did_ ’ staying unsaid, but then it would not be the first time for her to share this truth with Quỳnh.

Quỳnh tugs on her waist to turn her around and pulls her into her arms.

“I'm here now.” She whispers into her hair, and Andromache clings to her body as tightly as possible, the zipper of the jacket digging into Quỳnh’s skin, but she doesn’t care, only wanting to hold Andromache close.

“I’m here,” Quỳnh repeats, “your personal stylist for all the leather jackets you need,” she adds, trying to lighten the mood, and Andromache laughs under tears and presses a kiss to her neck.

“Thank you.”

Taking a deep breath, she pulls back from the embrace and wipes away her tears.

“Did you find your dress?”

“I haven’t yet,” Quỳnh tells her. “But it’s not so important. I can wear another one to go out. And you,” now she smirks, “are definitely wearing this jacket.”

Andromache gives a wet grin. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, be so kind and let me know! <3  
> Should I write about them going clubbing next? :D


End file.
